He Sealed His Lips
by MochiUs
Summary: Borra was just being his good ol' Borra self, doting on Korra and how beautiful she is until Korra interrupted his train of thought.


**What have I made? o_o Well, I hope you can enjoy this. Sorry, this was not edited. Thank you for reading.**

He Sealed His Lips

She is beautiful and radiant. Her eyes can never be compared to the light blue sea. She is strong and hardworking, and even though she has those small flaws in her personality, I love them nonetheless. This may be cheesy, but I fell in love with her at first sight. Go ahead and laugh, but I really did fall in love. Sometimes she would struggle to dance with the wind during her practices or to meet the expectations of Republic city as the Avatar. To tell you the truth, I can't exactly understand the pressure or the burden on her shoulders, but if she can only come to me, I'll be her rock; I'll be her shoulder to lean on.

I like her laugh; they sound like bells. Whenever I hide well enough during those practices, sometimes I would dreamily laugh along with her, synchronizing our voices. Well, mines had to be softer obviously. That's why I have never been caught up to this day.

Back at the ball, I wish I could have danced with her, but I was so stupid, so blinded by my joy to join the tournament that I haven't sensed her unease back then. Why am I so dumb? Why am I so ignorant? However, I learned my lesson; next time I'll ask her what's festering her wound.

With those agile legs, I would assume that she will try to take the male lead if we danced, but heck, I'll compete her for it. Challenge accepted.

My heart literally stopped when I heard the news about Aang Memorial. She is here, and that's all that matters. She is alive, unharmed, unscratched but scared. That is a normal reaction, though, Korra. Remember the time when you saved me? I was scared, too, but you were the light to guide me out of the darkness. Technically, Mako did that for you and you did cause the fog, but that's not the point. If you lost your bending, I would have given mines up for you; however, you must understand how Mako thinks that I'm reckless, so I might have to fight with him for a whole week for the entire process to get through. Also, there will be a high risk of you finding me at the pond unconscious since I will imply that I have been strangled by my brother for you.

Now that I think back on that cupcake, which I have secretly implanted a heart on (wink, wink), and that rose, were you allergic to any of those gifts? I mean, people have allergies and have rashes due to foreign bacteria invading their body. I'm not saying that you are a delicate flower, but allergies are horrible.

"Bolin, what on earth are you doing?"

...

I blanched. Great, she caught me acting emotional again. AGAIN.

You see, all of that lovey-dovey stuff I was talking about was meant for a journal I got from her, but then I got the idea that actions speak louder than words. Can you see how everything goes downhill from there? Now here I am, in front of the object of my affections, staring at me with owl eyes as if I'm a doofus- an adorkable silly doofus if I must say so myself- and I'm embarrassing myself.

"Hi there Korra…" I laughed nervously. "Done with practice already? Wow, you are too awesome for words."

I gave her my signature smile.

_You cannot resist my smile. Bow to my charming, seductive smile of love and rainbows._

_You wish_.

That's what my conscious keeps saying all day.

"Not to insult you, Bolin, but were you just hugging yourself a moment ago?"

Readers, I was not hugging myself. When I explained about how I would succumb to Amon's occult-like antics and would sacrifice my bending for her, I was hugging an imaginary Korra. It's not creepy. If you are feeling lonely and neglected, the most direct solution is to pretend and hug that imaginary person that you have made from the figment of your imagination. Try it out; it's actually comforting.

"No, no, I was about to try out a new move."

"Really?" This perked her excitement.

Score one for Bolin, zero for whoever.

Sadly, happiness is short-lived when you try to impress the girl you like and failed. I would know since I am currently laying flat on the ground with her butt sitting atop my spine, hooting in victory as I, once again, have (purposely) lost to Korra. Normally guys would get all hot-headed to lose to a girl, but not me. Her winning streak just makes me swoon for her more. Yes, I am deeply in love. Call it puppy love, but this puppy will be loyal forever. Also I'm having some form of skin contact with her, so it's not that bad to lose. Haters are gonna hate.

I can be chivalrous when I want to. If you had your fangirl goggles on, you would have noticed my gentlemanly side where I would open doors for her and push in her chair at restaurants. Yes, we have been to one. It's not a restaurant… yet, but when I get the money, I will take her to a nice, relaxing dinner under the moonlight with a gigantic waterfall in view and the starry night sky right above us. If romantic is not her style, we can always go to the beach or the park and hang out there like other couples. I'll choose the beach since it's near her element, or the park because nobody should ever forget the park. So many opportunities you can do over there like taking a stroll or casually slinging your shoulder over her shoulder, but nooooo, people would prefer to be at crowds or highly populated areas.

Her hand is waving in front of me.

"Hello? Bolin? You there buddy?"

"Oh! Hi there!"

Apparently she wasn't sitting on me anymore and was dusting off any dirt from her blue sweats. I heaved myself up, exaggerating my epic muscles, and sidled closer to her.

"Ready for the tournament?" I asked.

"Righto."

We both smiled. I can last having a friendship; at least I'm not hated by her.

I stood up and extended my hand towards her.

"Wanna have one last round before annoying Mako?" I mischievously grinned.

She flashed a thumbs up and smiled.

"I would like that."

Her teeth are so white and pure, just like her soul. Like always, my heart is beating erratically. I gulped as my cheeks were dusted with roses. Her body is so close to me, yet her heart is so far.

Please love me soon, Korra. I'll be there for you. Don't ever stray from me. I love you.


End file.
